1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector having terminals with contact sections in spring contact with the connection sections provided on front and back sides of a board and such a board.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP 2001-143786 discloses two connectors connected by an interconnection board. The interconnection board has a plurality of connection lands arranged on opposite edges of front and back sides thereof. The connection lands in corresponding pairs on the front and back sides are short-circuited with conductive through-holes.
The connector has a plurality of terminals each with a pair of contact sections to be brought into spring contact with the connection lands provided on the front and back sides of the interconnection board.
However, the capacitance of the connection sections is so large as to cause impedance mismatch in high-speed signal transmissions. The area of the connection land is made large to assure stable contact with the contact section of the terminal. The connection lands are disposed on the front and back sides of the interconnection board to make perfect pairs across the interconnection board to form large capacitance.